criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Soviet Kill
''A Soviet Kill ''is the second case of Time Exploration. Time Exploration is a series made by Zachary Riley. This case is set in the Soviet Union, in WW2. Plot Martin, Joseph, and the player go investigating around the place they found the skull. The skull was identified as Winston Churchill's. Suspects (with info) The suspects were ballet dancer Gasanov Laksikov (who was high school friends with Winston, until they slowly drifted apart), the victim's wife, Clementine, (Churchill disrespected Clementine's singing), Communist Leader Joseph Stalin (Stalin became angry at Winston and said that after the war, Winston would see his whole country go into chaos), Nazi Leader Adolf Hitler (Whose plans to attack the Soviets backfired when Winston found out), and hockey player Rastarov Kovic (Rastarov blamed Churchill for his brother's death) Killer and motive The killer turned out to be German Chancellor Adolf Hitler. Adolf said that a man with blond hair came up to him while he was walking in Russia and said he would have an advantage in the World War if he killed Joseph Stalin. The man said that Hitler and Hirohito would share the Soviet Union and rule it together. Hitler denied though. Adolf then changed his mind later, and then planned to assassinate Stalin. Adolf was caught by Winston Churchill. Adolf got worried while Winston said "I'm sure Stalin would love to see this". Adolf found a weird gun and quickly shot at Winston, killing the British Prime Minister. Adolf was taken to Joseph Stalin, who then sentenced Hitler to be locked in the darkest prison in Soviet Russia for life. When Hitler was taken away, Stalin stated that Joseph Goebbels would be the new German Chancellor from now on. Summary Victim: Winston Churchill (Joseph Stalin tripped over his skull) Weapon: Tank of Acid Killer: Adolf Hitler Suspects Gasanov Laksikov (Ballet Dancer) Age: 43 Height: 6'3 Weight: 173 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: A+ (This suspect knows how to fight) (This suspect has black hair) Joseph Stalin (Communist Dictator) Age: 47 Height: 5'6 Weight: 137 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A- (This suspect drinks gin) (This suspect knows how to fight) (This suspect knows Morse Code) (This suspect has black hair) Rastarov Kovic (Hockey Player) Age: 46 Height: 6'2 Weight: 146 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: A+ (This suspect drinks gin) (This suspect knows how to fight) (This suspect knows Morse Code) Adolf Hitler (German Dictator) Age: 46 Height: 5'9 Weight: 164 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ (This suspect drinks gin) (This suspect knows how to fight) (This suspect knows Morse Code) (This suspect has black hair) Clementine Churchill (Victim's Wife) Age: 64 Height: 6'4 Weight: 132 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: A- Quasi-suspects Joseph Goebbels (New German Chancellor) Age: 42 Height: 5'8 Weight: 165 lbs Eyes: brown Blood Type: B+ Killer’s Profile * The killer knows how to fight. (Overpowered Winston) * The killer drinks gin. (Gin found on Churchill's wallet, Churchill didn't drink gin recently) * The killer knows Morse Code. (Threat to Churchill in Morse Code) * The killer has black hair. (hair found on broken gin bottle) * The killer is 46. (DNA found on Winston's cigar)